X'il
X'il is the royal bodyguard of Princess Lia Organia, who accompanies her to Earth. She later stays on with her alongside Zack Winchell, posing as Lia's older sister. Characteristics *'Name': X'il *'Species': Geranian *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Pink *'Eyes': Pink *'Likes': Military training, rock n' roll, serving the princess *'Dislikes': Being useless, Zack, black olives *'Family': All deceased, Royal Family Appearance Casual Human Disguise Symbiote Armor Background X’il was born in a military faction of the Geranians. Unfortunately, when she was six, her family and the colony was wiped out by the Bruut Forces. Thankfully, the King took her in and introduced her to his daughter, Lia. The two had become friends, though in which X’il was more of a bodyguard than a friend to her. One day, involving an incident that nearly killed them both, she stopped speaking to her; punishing herself even with Lia choosing to ignore the failure, she chose merely to protect her without speaking a word to her, even as both of them grew up together. Later in her teens, the word got out that one of their ships caryring a supply of unhatched symbiotes had crashed on a backwater planet: Earth. She volunteered to go on the retrieval mission, though the princess volunteered to lead the mission as well. Once they arrived on Earth, they had discovered that one of the sentient lifeforms had been bonded with a symbiote, by the name of Zack Winchell. Easily capturing him, X’il proceeded to interrogate the boy with force to reveal them the location of the other symbiotes. However, his denial of knowing anything only pushed the matter he would be taken to Gerania for trial, and possible execution. However, the appearance of a Bruut scout ship turned the tables on the matter, as when they went to fight and nearly get killed, Zack came in and subdued the Bruut easily. It was then that the mission was now to take him back to Gerania, not as a prisoner, but to end the war once and for all. Something that X’il didn’t agree to on the matter. They had tried to capture and bring him back either by drugging him or bribing him. Though when the princess made the choice to sexually bring him back, X’il was against the idea, stating that a mere grunt like him would only sully her. However, once Zack had come back, with Lia explaining that he willingly would go with them without any reward, X’il seemed a bit angrier due to the fact that they were needing a Neanderthal’s help to deal with their ancient enemy. Once they arrived on Gerania, and explained the situation and revelation to the King, he agrees to allow Zack to keep his symbiote, and to have him be trained by Krona and X’il themselves. Krona is a bit easy on the boy, but X’il, who has a deep hatred for the boy, nearly pushes him to the breaking point, even insulting him, calling him a ‘Mad Dog’ in the process. It was later revealed that she felt threatened that she was being replaced by Zack as Lia’s bodyguard. But Zack assured her that even when the war ended, he had no intention of staying on Gerania; it was his way of putting the princess’s fears to rest, as he confessed that the night she supposedly slept with him, he rejected it, causing her to cry and beg for his help, as she didn’t want any of her people to die, including those close to her. But during the final battle against the Bruut forces, X’il had begun to see Zack as a friend and brother-in-arms, as they both cared for Lia’s safety. When Zack is preparing to leave after the war, X’il confronts and confides she’s okay if he stays, so long as Lia is happy. But Zack states to her that his family would miss him too much, even with a robo-double taking his place. However, the request to stay wasn’t to be, as the princess volunteered to go back with Zack to learn his way of combat, so as to teach her people. Her father requested that X’il go with her to better learn as well, in which the two return to Earth, but not without a requested space station be built on the moon, to better with their training, and by X’il’s request of course. And so, the two ventured back with Zack to Earth, in disguise as sisters, attending his high school, as well as being apartment neighbors for the both to share the same room parallel to Zack’s. it is in this that X’il begins to adapt to earth life, as well as to be a normal girl again… and have a budding relationship with Zack’s friend, Reggie. Personality X’il is loyal and honorable, holding duty above all else. She's strictly determined and is willing to protect others and keep peace. X’il is a bit arrogant at times, as she claims to "always get her prey." X’il is generally very strict and enforces her role as a bodyguard to the princess. Despite her limits, X’il is very confident and never doubts her abilities. She is quite competitive when it comes to strengths. She praises hard work as well as perseverance and makes references to her training while on the battlefield. X’il seems to have a biased hatred towards any other species that are bonded to the symbiotes, voicing her fear that they may let the power go to their heads. However, she seems to trust Zack and the others, since the former won’t do anything to hurt the princess. She has shown various signs of being a very deeply compassionate person, although the impression is given that she’s a tough-as-nails girl. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Symbiote-related Powers' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Kickboxing)': Once going back to Earth, X’il enlisted in the Martial Arts club along with Zack. She is learning kickboxing, and is actually becoming rather good at it. *'Weapons Handling' *'Determination' Equipment *'Symbiote-Warpath' Relationships X'il's Relationships Gallery X'il, Geranian casual and anatomy.JPG|Geranian X'il (human disguise), casual and anatomy.JPG|Human X'il (Warpath) Armor, Flight Mode, and Symbiote.JPG|Symbiote armor Commission the sym bionics by general sci-daoqt77.jpg|Artwork by General-Sci Voice Actor Carrie Keranen Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Sym Knigts